mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tee Off, Mr. Bean
Tee Off, Mr. Bean is the twelfth episode in the live-action TV series. It originally aired over ITV on September 20, 1995. Plot Act One: The Laundromat Mr. Bean heads off to the laundromat to wash all his items. He struggles to get through the door with is bin liner full of his washing. He finds a washing machine and prepares £2, but he finds that the price is raised to £3 on the sign. So he searches for his loose change around his clothes (a 20 pence coin from his jacket pocket doesn't sum up). He pulls his tiny envelope from his trousers zippers to obtain a pound coin. A built, tough man enters and rudely pushes Mr. Bean off the washing machine. He places his nunchucks, pushes Mr Bean's coins to the other machine, and takes his karate uniform with a black belt (signifying he is a highly-skilled martial artist). He pulls the black belt, making Mr. Bean think he's gonna strangle him. He adds the detergent powder, and Bean does so with a bathing soap and a grater on another machine. The man drags his nunchucks with him, and Mr Bean does so with a grater. He opens his laundry bag and takes in his bedsheets, an inflated seahorse floatie (deflates it by stepping on it), dusty car dice, welcome floor mat, lampshade, and Teddy. He controls Teddy as he puts it in, it crawls away scared. So he takes an L-bent drinking straw, suggesting that Teddy can breathe from it underwater, letting it agree. He gets his weekly underpants except for Wednesday and Sunday. Due to the timed dressing, he has to remove his underwear. He walks off to the closet to undress his trousers, but he is noticed by a lady and turns her back shocked. He sets his trousers aside on the woman's pile of clothes to remove his Wednesday underwear, and he unknowingly takes the woman's skirt from the pile and wears it. After zips it, he returns to the washing machine to place his Wednesday underpants. After he paid £3 for a wash, he sits down and realises he is wearing the lady's skirt. While the tough man orders a fabric conditioner, he returns to the lady's washing machine and tries to open it. Mr. Bean tucks in the skirt to reveal skinny pants, and sits down again. The man watches Bean wearing obviously a skirt. He yanks it out, and teasingly utters an wonderment. He winks at him, making him nervous. He grabs his laundry bag, and finds his Sunday underpants left behind. He is unable to reopen his washing machine in process, so he hides to wear it through her skirt. The man steps on his underwear, and Mr. Bean attempts to escape from bullying. The man releases it, causing him to be thrown to the bins. He thumbs up with a nasty smile at him. Mr. Bean plans to seek his revenge by ordering a cup of black coffee. He sneaks to the tough man's washing machine, switching the fabric conditioner with a coffee with identical cup. He sits down scratching his knee. As the washing bells, the man stands and peeks down to the skirt, but it makes him pouring the black coffee to the inlet unnoticed. Mr. Bean smirks and watches the man's washing process gone wrong. The man sees his karate uniform soaked brown. He smells the empty cup, finds it was a coffee, and eyes at Mr. Bean. To cover up his actions, he blows the fabric conditioner and drinks it. The man walks away angrily, and Mr. Bean grosses out. Later, the man accuses the manager and wrestles him off-screen. Mr. Bean, still hiding himself from trouble, takes his laundry items from the drying machine. He finds the lampshade whose fabric is trimmed out, floor mat whose welcome text is remove but has white spots transferred from car dice, and his Teddy which has been shrunk. He hides away with his finished laundry as the lady returns to dry her clothes, while he is still wearing her skirt. The woman takes her dried mattresses from her dryer, and goes to the washing machine belled. Mr. Bean tries to search for his trousers on her basket and then inside her dryer. While he crawls inside the machine, the lady finds one of her clothes which is not hers: Mr. Bean's trousers, so she puts it away. She takes all of her washed clothes and puts them to her dryer, where Mr. Bean already occupied, and shuts it. Mr. Bean knocks to stop the drying process. But because the lady has headphones to listen to her music, she doesn't recognize him and starts the machine. Mr. Bean spins around. Act Two: Mini Golf A kid walks off and goes to play, while Mr Bean shows up at the booth and watches him fail so he starts giggling at him. Then he grabs his stick, ball and score card, says thank you and walks off, with the booth man peering out at him. He then goes to play where the boy already is, and throws his ball away, boy chasing after it. He gets a hole in one on the first hole and writes that down and scoffs walking off. On Hole two, he polishes the ball on his trousers, scoffs at the easiness of it, hits too hard and it ends up by the fence, much to the contentment of the booth man. He goes to pick it up, but the booth man goes "Oi!" and indicates he can't, so Mr. Bean tries to get it back to the course, accidentally hits it on the other side of the fence. On the other side of the fence, he hits it too hard then hits it again. This time, he hits it way too hard, and the ball goes bouncing off across the course, out of the park, and onto a bus. Mr. Bean then flags down a ride, grabbing the bus stop post on his way. As the bus turns the corner, Mr. Bean plants the bus stop post and the bus stops, and he gets on. He repeatedly tries and hit the ball on the bus, hitting people's feet on the way, then the ball hits the stop button, and the bus stops and Mr. Bean gets off. He continues to try and hit the ball back to the golf course out from a lady's shopping bag (she is later seen explaining the situation to a police officer), off a little boy's double cone, splattering him with ice cream, who then gets told off by his mum who yanks his cone remainder saying "No more!", whacking off both ice cream balls. The ball bounces by a bench, where the ice cream lands. Mr. Bean then finds his ball lodged in a car's exhaust pipe. He then tries to keep hitting the ball out from a car's exhaust pipe, sewers, the rubbish lorry's bin, eventually getting it out. He then hitches a ride but the Reliant shows up, and Mr. Bean ignores it, even though the person opens the door and honks at him, so it takes off. A lady playing choir music then shows up, and Mr Bean cuts out the square of grass by the car that the golf ball sits on, to the lady's confusion, and gets in the car. He arrives back at the mini golf course as the sunset turns to night, and the booth man is about to close. Mr. Bean shows him, then hits the ball in the hole and is all happy about it. He then writes on his score card 3,427 for hole 2 and heads home. Trivia *Mr. Bean inside the running dryer would have suffered from dehydration and third-degree burns by an intense heat. *The scene where Mr. Bean is enclosed inside the dryer and spinning around is inspired in the animated series episode, "Goldfish" where he, who becomes smelly by a pile of fish, washes himself in the washing machine. *Mr. Bean paid for the drying even though he had used £3 for washing and 20p for coffee. *Mr. Bean taking in a fabric conditioner is not shown to spit it out. In reality, drinking it would be poisonous. *Mr. Bean's tiny Teddy is dropped from his trousers while searching in the lady's laundry basket, considered a slight goof. **The welcome floor mat has dots on it transferred from car cube. It requires a glue to stick on it. ***There are only 22 dots on the mat, but originally there were 42 on both of cubes. This means that remaining 20 may be discarded from washer and/or dryer. **The "welcome" text is not only removed but also blurred. Possibly the text is inked instead of dyed or embroidered. **Teddy wouldn't shrink that small because of cotton contents and stitches. It could be another but smaller Teddy used. **Mr. Bean is inside the dryer, but is shown a bit unrealistic than it really is. It may be possibly a video edit merging two footages together. It may be a good use as an accident-proof. *Golf ball goofs: **The ice cream splattered on the bench is white (or vanilla), but not the pink one (or strawberry) although the vanilla is already replaced by a golf ball. **The ball is teed off from the vent and is traversed to the left side of the street, but the ball goes to the manhole cover in the front of the street. **Shooting toward the centre of the manhole cover could not possibly be happened in reality, even teeing off toward the same center perfectly in a single stroke. ***it doesn't bounce that low from the metal surface (due to the collision and kinetic energy from a very strong surface). Since the video clip is not cut and is real-time, the ball is possibly a small CGI animation or an on-screen animation. *About 60 strokes (far beyond triple bogey) are used in hole 2, but he writes 3427 on his score card. *The pineapple display at a fruit stand has Del Monte logo, one of the well-known fruit companies. *This marks the last appearance of the Reliant Regal. *The car where the golf ball went into its exhaust pipe was an old Proton Saga. Video Category:Episodes